grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Skeelan Wheeler
The nurse who fell for the conman Johnny Bratt and married him. She ended up being among those who committed suicide in the mass suicide of the Fifth Way Cult. Early Life Born in Winchester, Skeelan was known to be rather unlucky in love. She had been in two significant relationships with wanting her money and one turning out to already be married. She always felt weak and powerless and seemed to fall for any man that paid any sort of attention to her. She ends up becoming a nurse wanting to help people. Despite this however she is desperate to get married as she feels lonely and that she will never be fulfilled until she gets married. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #39-41 Love Her to Death #39 Tale of Skeelan Wheeler Skeelan is desperate to get married and is clearly feeling lonely. All of a sudden while at Ze Pub she meets Johnny Bratt who she falls for instantly. However Johnny is a schemer and is in fact using the relationship hoping to get married to her, get her to sign insurance forms and then kill her for the money with the help of Ryan Decony, who is an expert in this field! Regardless Skeelan can't help but talk about her new love Johnny who asked her out on a date. Not even to one of patients Lynn Ferguson who is in fact dying! #40 Tale of Johnny Bratt Skeelan so happy about the relationship decides to host a party where she boasts about her relationship with Johnny with the guests including, Malcolm, Lulu Taylor, Carron Hazel and Mark Grecio as well as Johnny of course. They are not really impressed with Skeelan's boast but during the party Johnny proposes to Skeelan who happily accepts. The get married by Gary Robinson whilst she is at work on a spur of the moment thing while she is supposed to see Lynn Ferguson her patient and is doing in during her check up to which Dr Keith Brook is not happy. Regardless they are married and fly out on their honeymoon. As they do, Johnny gets Skeelan to sign life insurance on the plane. The two soon arrive at their honeymoon which takes place in a creepy mansion. Suddenly the lights go out and there is a scream. It's... #41 Tale of Granny About to Die ... Grannny About To Die! She's just fallen over and looks like as usual she is on the verge of death but she is fine. Skeelan is glad Johnny is there as she feels so safe with him. As she says this he realises he has fallen in love with her and doesn't want to kill her. But with the pact with Ryan Decony, if he doesn't he will. Ryan hears Johnny's doubts and says he will cut out his heart as he believes he has gone soft. Suddenly Granny About To Die appears pretending to be Johnny's new wife. She suddenly dies on queue leading Ryan to believe he can get the insurance money without worrying about a murder and leaves. However she is very much alive as is Skeelan and manages through her act to save their relationship and Skeelan's life for which Johnny is forever grateful. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 23 Johnny and his wife Skeelan move to Grasmmere Valley in order to live permanently as man and wife. Volume 26 When ''The Fifth Way Cult ''come to Grasmere Valley to try and recruit people into their cult Johnny and Skeelan end up going to the presentation meeting held in town hall which is led by Gary Robinson now known as Archibald since he was part of the cult. Johnny upon hearing the pitch thought it was nothing but a joke and dismissed but the more he dismissed it the more his wife Skeelan was intrigued by it and to his shock and distraught Skeelan decided to join the cult. Upon Del and Jack Jackson's mission to try and free all those in the cult after Lois Star's testimony Johnny Bratt is among the many joining in the rescue attempt wanting to get his wife back. The attempt know becomes messed up with the cult ending up trying to take their life. Among those who managed to commit suicide was Skeelan who died in Johnny Bratt's arms. Understandably Johnny is forever affected by what happened to his wife dying his arms.